Tamaki is Just Second Place
by TheMischievousTwins131
Summary: Its Tamaki and Haruhi's wedding day, when a person comes visit the bride-to-be. How will she react when he tells her something he's been hiding for a long time?


Haruhi looked up as Kyoya walked into the room. She smiled at her friend.

"I'm kind of nervous" She told him standing up. She was in the most beautiful wedding dress Kyoya had ever seen. It was empress cut and strapless. Down to the middle of her back was exposed. "I mean, I'm happy for today, but this dress Tamaki picked is really too pretty for me." She explained further. Kyoya nodded for his breath was caught in his throat.

"It's not the dress that it too pretty. It's the beautiful woman wearing it" He said walking over to her. She smiled.

"Kyoya, thank you for being here….with me I mean." She said turning to face him. Her hair was grown out to the middle of her arm. Today however, it was up in a high bun with ringlets of hair framing her face. "I know Tamaki must be just as nervous" She said as Ryoji "Ranka" walked in.

"Oh Haruhi, you look beautiful" He said smiling. "Oh. Hello Kyoya." He smiled sadly at the man. He secretly wished that it was Kyoya who Haruhi was marrying.

"Ranka," Kyoya said with a small smirk. "Sir, would you mind if I spoke with your daughter for a few more minutes alone?" Kyoya asked looked at the puzzled woman. Ranka smiled and nodded before leaving the room once more.

"Kyoya?" Haruhi asked walking towards him. "What's the matter?" She put her hand on his shoulder. Kyoya looked at her.

"Are you happy?" He asked her with an almost pained face. The twenty-three year old woman frowned at the twenty-six year old man.

"What? Kyoya what are you talking about?" She asked puzzled.

"Haruhi, are you going to be happy married to that blond idiot?" He corrected himself. Haruhi looked at him for a few moments before sighing.

"I think I will be….I do get mad at him sometimes, but he's always been annoying" She said thinking. Kyoya frowned.

"Haruhi, leave him. Come with me" He said extending his hand. Haruhi gasped and stared at him.

"Kyoya? What do you mean leave him and come with you? Tamaki loves me" She said softly. Kyoya scowled.

"Oh Haruhi. As oblivious as always." He said with a small smile. "I love you. I've always loved you. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. You're so smart and such an amazing lawyer. In fact, you're amazing at everything you do. I've loved you for such a long time. So leave Tamaki, come with me. Ill treat you right and like a queen" He said in a pleading tone. Haruhi quickly sat down, shocked to see this side of him.

"Kyoya, why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asked softly. Kyoya looked down at her. "I did love you for a long time too. But I am Tamaki's fiancé." Kyoya frowned and sighed.

"I know I didn't tell you. But you always looked so happy with him. I really wanted to tell you" He said walking over to kneel next to her. He placed his one hand on her shoulder. His other hand gently lifted her chin so she would look at him. Her large brown eyes stared at his grey eyes.

"Kyoya?" She asked softly before he leaned down to kiss her gently. Haruhi gasped quietly but quickly kissed him back. After a few moments, the two pulled away, both flustered and out of breath.

"See? I love you" He whispered to her. Haruhi's face was emotionless as she thought. After what seemed like years, she smiled at him.

"I love you too you bastard" She said with a small giggle. Kyoya smiled and picked her up in his arms. "Tamaki is going to be mad." She added with a sad smile. Kyoya nodded and he kissed her head.

"He'll get over it. He always knew you were my shadow queen." He said chuckling. He set her in the chair and walked to the door. Ranka looked up from the opposite side of the door and smiled. He nodded curtly before going to get the veil for Haruhi. Kyoya turned around.

"I know, let's go" She said picking up the skirt around her feet. Kyoya looked at her.

"Are you sure? Haruhi, if you don't want this, you can stay here, get married and pretend that I never was here" He said to her. Haruhi gave a sharp nod.

"Kyoya, you're wasting time here. The more talking you do, the sooner my dad will be back." She said pushing him out the door gently with her hand. Kyoya nodded and took her hand. Haruhi turned her head and saw the back of Tamaki's head as he walked to the alter where he would have been waiting for her. She sighed and turned her head to the front and ran with Kyoya. "I'm sorry Tamaki" She whispered as they reached the door.

"Hello? I need a car here at once. Yes I know. Just do as I asked." Kyoya snapped into his phone. He looked over at her after he pocketed his phone and pulled her close to him. "Shh, Haruhi we'll be home soon" He whispered, hugging her. Haruhi wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes.

Once the car showed up, Kyoya pulled away and opened the door for her.

"My lady," He said smiling at her. He helped her into the black car before looking at the church. "The chaos will begin soon." He said getting into the car.

"So we're going to your home?" Haruhi asked taking off the heels she had on. Kyoya chuckled a bit.

"Our home ,Haruhi. Yours and Mine. Our families home." He corrected kissing her gently.

Tamaki watched from the church windows as the car left. He had watched them leave. His best friend and his fiancé. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" He asked in a soft voice. He turned around and saw Hikaru and Kaoru in the doorway.

"Boss?" They asked in unison. Tamaki smiled sadly.

"What is it you two?" He asked softly. The twins walked inside the small room.

"Did Haruhi leave?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru sighed quietly. Tamaki nodded.

"Yes. With Kyoya" He said touching the window.

"With Kyoya?" The twins asked together.

"Kyoya?" Hikaru began.

"What did he do?" Kaoru finished. Tamaki smiled.

"She has always been in love with Kyoya." He said simply before pulling away from the window. "I was just second prize" He said. The twins nodded.

"Come on Boss, we'll buy you a drink." The twins said smiling. Tamaki nodded.

"I need one" he said as they left.


End file.
